Finding Myself
by Bookgeek102
Summary: When Lucy wakes up injured and alone in the middle of the forest with no memories, she finds herself wondering who she is. Can she have a happy future if she doesn't know her past? Find out in this NALU love story!


**All rights to Fairy Tail and its characters go to Hiro Mashima.**

All I felt when I woke up was a throbbing pain in my head. I gently reached up to feel my head to find a large lump that stung when I touched it, then I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of the forest, alone._ Where am I? Who am I?_ I couldn't remember anything, all I knew was that I was cold, alone, and utterly lost. I slowly started to sit up to feel an even worse pain on my side, I looked down to see my shirt was soaked with blood at the spot. _Oh boy this can't be good_, I gently lifted the fabric to see a gash stretching from my ribs down to the top of my hips. I winced as another stinging pain shot from the cut, I quickly looked around to see if there was something I could use to patch it up.

I saw a small bag laying a few feet from me so I reached out and pulled it over and peeked inside. I saw a small leather pouch filled with beautiful golden keys, a couple articles of clothing, and a small journal. I first pulled out an old-looking shirt and ripped it into strips that I could use as temporary bandages and then I carefully pulled on a clean shirt from the bag. _Maybe I should read through the journal to figure out who I am or why I'm here, I'm guessing the bag belongs to me with how well the shirt fits._

I gently opened the journal to find the entire book was blank except for the first page that read: _Dear Mom, I know you won't understand my reasons for leaving, but all I can tell you is that it is something I must do. To protect you, and everyone else I care about. Please don't come looking for me, I promise I will take care of myself, I even know where I can go, so don't worry. I promise I will write to you once I know it's safe again. Anyway, I love you Mom. Your daughter, Lucy._

I closed the book and let out a sigh._ So my name is Lucy? And I'm in danger somehow? Well, I guess that explains why I'm hurt and was knocked out in the middle of the freaking forest. So much for having everything under control Lucy. I wonder if the Mother I can't even remember is worried about me, I wonder how long its been since I left her. I feel horrible that I don't even remember my own Mom._ Even though the journal wasn't th most helpful hint in the world, at least it gave me a name to go by. I finally stood to my feet and realized I never checked my pockets for clues on who I am and quickly stuffed my hands in them, once I felt a paper material I got excited to pull out something to tell me who I am to instead pull out some money. _30,000 Jewel!? holy cow that's a lot to have in my pocket! I guess I was well prepared to be on my own for awhile. How did I not feel that bulging in my pocket earlier? And why didn't the person that gave me my cut take the money? _

My mystery seemed to get weirder by the second, so I decided it was time to head out before I ran into the person that attacked me again. I just started walking until I came across a path through the woods and followed it. After what seemed like forever of walking I finally hit the edge of a cute town that had the most adorable name, Magnolia. I started down the quiet street and realized it must have been the middle of the night. I kept walking through the streets in hopes that I could find someplace open that I could get some food and sleep in. Then I turned a corner to hear a bunch of commotion coming from a building at the end of the cobblestone road. I walked up to it to see a sign proudly hanging over the doors that read: Fairy Tail.

_What's Fairy Tail? It's kind of a weird name but I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. _I decided to approach the doors cautiously and carefully pulled the door open. Only to have a man with pink hair come flying at me as soon as the door opened.

"Ouch! What the heck?" it all happened so fast but all I know is that a moment ago I was standing and opening the door, but now i'm laying on the ground with a man laying on top of me.

"Gray! You jerk! That didn't even hurt!" The man yelled at a half-naked black haired man that stood triumphantly a few feet inside the doors.

"It might not have hurt you! Could you get off now?!" I yelled as I pushed the man off. I think he was oblivious to landing on me until this point because when he heard my voice he snapped his attention to me and quickly jumped off of me.

"Whoops sorry 'bout that! I didn't know I landed on you" He said with a cheeky grin and he scratched the back of his head but then quickly offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself off the ground, I finally had the chance to look at the man that had just came flying at me. He was wearing an open black vest that exposed his hard muscles and he had a scaly white scarf around his neck along with baggy white pants. He was heart-stoppingly handsome to say the least and I felt myself blush furiously.

"Natsu you idiot! You could really hurt someone by landing on them like that!" The black-hair man yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have landed on her if you didn't kick me through the doors!" Natsu yelled back, then a young bluenette came running up to me.

"I'm sorry for these two, they tend to fight a lot. My name is Wendy Marvel, the pink haired man is Natsu Dragneel, and the black-haired man is Gray Fullbuster. We're members of the Fairy Tail guild and this is the Fairy Tail guild hall. What's your name and is there something we can help you with?" She smiled sweetly up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Lucy and I actually am new to this town, I'm a traveler of sorts and was wondering if you knew a place I could get some food at and maybe sleep?" I said right before another jabbing pain emitted from my wound and I quickly winced and placed my hands on my side.

"Lucy are you okay? What's the matt-" that was when Wendy noticed the blood seeping through the new shirt I had put on and gasped. "Come with me to our infirmary, I can heal you there." She quickly pulled me into the building and I noticed a bunch of other people inside, half of which were passed out drunk. A few people asked Wendy who I was and what was going on but she ignored them and pulled me upstairs to their infirmary. She then pulled my shirt and bandages off carefully and examined the cut.

"Who did this Lucy? This cut is really deep…" Wendy said before hovering her hands above my cut and before I could say anything a light green color emitted from her hands and I felt my pain start to fade away. I looked down to see the cut disappear before my very eyes and let out a sigh of relief that it was feeling better. After a few more minutes the cut was gone completely and I felt much better, _how did she do that? Does she know healing magic? That's incredible!_

"I'm going to go grab you some food. You can rest here for the night after that and we can talk more about everything in the morning when our guildmater is… Less intoxicated." She said before walking out the door as I pulled on another clean shirt and layed back to relax. For some reason, I felt very safe at this place, _the people here seemed kind of crazy, but they were friendly nonetheless. And that man… Natsu? He was so alluring to me, from his big smile to his onyx eyes, something about him made me want to get to know him better. _Just then my thoughts got interrupted by the very man I was thinking of.

"Hey there Lucy, I'm really sorry for landing on you. I really hope you didn't end up in here because of me" he said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright, I actually am here because I was hurt before i came here. A few hours ago I woke up in the middle of the forest with a huge cut on my side and all my memories wiped away" I said, not feeling like I should hide anything from the man who seemed so earnest in front of me. He looked surprised at my revelation and he sat at the edge of the bed I was laying in.

"You don't remember anything? Thats crazy! Well, if you need a place to call home, Fairy Tail is always open to take in new family members" he smiled a toothy grin at me and I felt myself melt a little. _He's being so kind even though we just met, and he's offering me a home. _I felt my eyes tear up at the happiness I felt from hearing those words from Natsu,_ we're going to become great friends, I can feel it._

"We will have to see what your guildmaster says in the morning, but I would love to stay here. I feel like I was meant to find this place" I said right before Wendy returned with a hot bowl of ramen. I smiled and thanked her and after that the three of us talked and they explained that Fairy Tail is a magical guild for wizards and that the two of them were actually dragon slayers. I was at first surprised by this, but after they both showed me some of their magic I knew what they said was true. Then I finished my soup and they decided to leave to let me rest.

"We'll see ya in the morning Luce!" Natsu said as he and Wendy left me alone in the infirmary. I instantly felt my eyelids grow heavy and I let myself rest for the first time since I woke up in this confusing mess. But maybe with the help of the nice people here in Fairy Tail, everything will work out.

But at the time, I didn't know I would soon feel my world come crashing down around me or about my loss that was soon to come.

**I'm very excited to start this new story with you guys! This journey will be filled with twists, turns, action, romance, and some sadness. But I know it will be a fun ride! Please remember to review what your thoughts are so far, and follow the story if you want to know what comes next!**


End file.
